


Comfortably Uncomfortable

by Levi_Phantomhive



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Lecter in a towel, Hannibal likes Will taking control, Hannibal likes being bitten, Hannibal likes playing mind games, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham bites, Will Graham is not good at feelings, kinda fluffy first chapter, out of a suit Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26808403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi_Phantomhive/pseuds/Levi_Phantomhive
Summary: Will arrives at Hannibal’s door early one morning and Hannibal decides to test their boundaries. By answering the door in nothing but a towel.Set sometime during season one.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 20
Kudos: 104





	1. Boundaries Tested

**Testing Boundaries**

* * *

* * *

Hannibal sighed as he ran his fingers through his hair, letting the hot water of the shower take away some of the soreness the previous night had caused. No one said playing games with Jack Crawford would be light work or pain free. But the results spoke for themselves. He let himself enjoy the moment. If only briefly.

As he began to fluff his hair dry with a towel his doorbell rang. At this hour it was likely Jack or Will. He wrapped a towel around his waist to check out the window, to reveal Will’s vehicle. He smirked, his day just got significantly more interesting. This was the perfect opportunity to gauge Will’s physical response to their recent emotional bonding.

He walked down to get the door in nothing but his towel. “Hello, Will. Please do come in.” The expression he was greeted with could not have made him happier. He tried to school his reaction but it did not get past Hannibal. His eyes widened, pupils dilated, and cheeks appeared to have grown warmer. When Hannibal’s words seemed to have reached him he joined Hannibal inside.

“Would you like some coffee? You look as if you haven’t slept.”

Will appeared as if he hadn’t heard him, eyes trying to avoid looking at Hannibal, a slight flush still lingering on his cheeks. Hannibal gave the faintest smirk.

“Will?”

“Hmm? Oh. Um…Sure. Coffee would be great. Thanks. Jack called me in late last night or early this morning. So. No I haven’t..ah…slept as it were. I hope I haven’t disrupted your morning.”

“You are never a disruption, Will.” As he handed him a cup of coffee Hannibal asked, “Does my state of undress make you uncomfortable?”

“What? Uh. No. It’s not…I just. I’ve barely seen you without a tie. This is just a little…”

“Causal?” He knew that’s not the word Will was going to say but he had hopes providing the wrong one would get him to say the intended one.

“Intimate.”

Hannibal tilted his head with a triumphant smirk. “Has our relationship not been intimate prior to this moment? Is that really such a surprise?”

Will finally looked at him. “It’s a different kind of intimacy and you know it.”

“Perhaps. But does one not lead to the other?”

“Not in every relationship.” Will had averted his gaze once again. Looking to about the side of Hannibal’s head.

“But in ours?”

“Is this your way of saying you feel comfortable with me, Hannibal?”

“Are you not comfortable with me, Will?”

“You’re deflecting.”

“You’re avoiding. And not just my question.” He saw heat rise to Will’s face once again, as he took a drink of his coffee. “But yes, Will. I am comfortable around you. More so than with anyone that is or has been in my life.”

That got eyes back on Hannibal. Will sighed, with a soft smile. “I…I’m comfortably uncomfortable with you.”

Hannibal’s eyes danced with amusement. To most that may seem like an insult or an unsatisfactory answer. But he understood what Will meant. It’s likely as good as he was going to get to an actual avowal of feelings from the prickly man. At least for the moment. And he found it rather endearing.

Acting on what can only be described as impulse, Hannibal carefully moved into Will’s space, not wanting to cause too much alarm, and placed a soft kiss to his cheek and speaking softly next to his ear, “Would you care to join me in my study, Will? We can discuss what Uncle Jack feels leaves him incapable of doing his job once again or…perhaps a more…impassioned conversation.”

  * To be continued in chapter two..



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do want this to have at least one more chapter 👀 I will do my best to get that up within the next couple weeks. 
> 
> I also may adopt this into an alt canon fic I had planned that would start sometime during season 1 👀 but am currently undecided.


	2. Broken Resolve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal get...Impassioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The continuation...this may turn into a whole story. A future chapter may become the new chapter one. Be on the look out for that down the road 👀

Chapter 2:

Chapter two: Resolve Broken

* * *

* * *

Will’s eye’s had become wide, no attempt to conceal his reaction this time. Hannibal heard him set his mug down and before he had a chance to back out of Will’s space to head to the study he found himself roughly shoved up against his fridge, hands gripping his face, Will’s body flush against his own, kissing him. His hands moved to Hannibal’s hair giving a slight tug as he deepened the kiss.

This was certainly a development. Hannibal gripped his hips, loving the feel of Will under his hands. The man in question made his way down his neck, placing light kisses. When he reached the base of his neck and collarbone he felt a sharp pain. Will had bitten him, hard, drawing a moan out of Hannibal. That would certainly leave one hell of a bruise. He had to wonder if Will’s subconscious had seen parts of Hannibal that has yet to reach his conscious mind. Or perhaps he and Will share more than he yet knew.

He tore at Will’s shirt, not caring at the ruined buttons. His only goal is divesting Will of the offending garment. Shoving it roughly off, he ran his hands over the newly exposed chest, nails digging into his shoulders as he felt another bite to his neck.

He heard Will undo the buckle to his pants and the clink the buckle made as the pants hit the floor. He felt Will was now naked. Hannibal groaned as Will threw his towel to the floor and lifted him, back being supported by the fridge. Hannibal took the hint to wrap his legs around Will and arms around his neck.

Their lips met once again and Hannibal could not get enough of Will. He tasted better than any dish he’d ever made. If beauty had a taste, it was Will.

Both men let out a moan as Will ground their hips together, finally getting some friction they both clearly and desperately craved. After a bit more rolling hips and breathy moans, Will brought a hand between them taking them both in his hand, stroking slowly, teasing, using pre-cum as a lubricant.

Hannibal broke the kiss and slammed his head back into the fridge as Will picked up the pace. He had never been manhandled this way and was quite surprised just how much he enjoyed it. Though had this been anyone other than Will, they would be having an entirely different role in his kitchen.

His movement exposed his neck freely to Will, who took the opportunity to nip and kiss lightly under his jaw and down to his jugular. It sent a shiver down Hannibal’s spine. Will kissed his way down to the shoulder currently mark free and bit hard enough to draw blood.

That was enough to push Hannibal over the edge, “O Dieve, Will!” He had to taste himself on Will, bringing his head up to meet his reddened lips.

Their kiss brought Will over with him with a moan. Calming his breaths he rested his forehead against Hannibal’s, “Fuck…that was…”

With an amused and mildly shaken voice he supplied, “Impassioned?”

Will broke into a soft laugh, “Yeah. I’d say that was impassioned.” He returned to kissing Hannibal as he lowered him back onto his own feet.

A little unsteady, leaning on Will for support, he chanced a glance between them. Hannibal chuckled, “While I rather enjoy this look, we should probably…ah…wash up.”

Will, however, hesitated, “What…just happened? I mean. I know WHAT just happened and it was…was…wow.” He paused and Hannibal could tell he was taking in his rather disheveled and taken apart appearance. Will definitely enjoyed seeing him this way. “But…we just crossed a line we can’t go back from. I know I…I…took us over that line…”

Hannibal gently cupped his chin so he would have to meet his eyes, “I am more than okay with crossing that line if you are, Dear Will.” Will smiled, eyes shining in return. Hannibal brought a hand up to brush some wild curls out of his face, “Trust me, this is a line I am very particular about crossing.”

Hannibal was brought into a soft embrace, “While I certainly am terrified, I meant what I said…before. Ya know. I may have given in to an impulse but…nothing has felt this right in a long time.”

Hannibal smiled into his hair, “Then let us go get cleaned up. And perhaps get you some actual rest. Jack isn’t the only one who needs beauty sleep.”

Will laughed, gently shoving Hannibal away. “Do NOT bring Jack into this after THAT. But. Lead the way.”

As he lead Will to his master bath, he realized he too has not felt something so right since he began his particular dietary habits. Will has not even fully seen him yet, at least on a conscious level. There was uncertainty and fear lurking deep within his gut. He doesn’t think anything has made me him feel so…human since Micha. And those are two very different situations. He took a long breath in, centering his thoughts. This was a moment he wanted to enjoy. To entomb in his mind palace. He would let himself overthink it later.

  * To be continued in chapter 3…



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued!! I hope y’all are enjoying so far! The next chapter will be shorter but it will gives us a little peek into what’s going in Will’ brain ;) 
> 
> Update will be ideally in 1-2 weeks
> 
> Also, the O Dieve is to mean “Oh God” in Lithuanian. If I’m mistaken feel free to let me know or let me know a better way to phrase that!


	3. Relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little chapter from our darling Will’s perspective. A bit shorter, but I can’t leave out Will.

Relaxing 

* * *

* * *

Will ran his hands through Hannibal’s hair, earning him a contented sigh. Hannibal’s shower was more than big enough for the two men but neither seemed to want to be more than six inches apart. Will couldn’t get enough of seeing Hannibal come undone under his touch. That perfect façade he keeps during the day, gone.

He never thought himself so possessive or aggressive in the bedroom. Nor has he acted so impulsively before. But he couldn’t deny those feelings came from him. Maybe not all him, but it certainly wasn’t all Hannibal. Oftentimes it can be hard to separate his feelings from those he is intimate with in the moment but that was not a problem here. However, he felt something in Hannibal…like he caught a glimpse under a veil but he couldn’t say what exactly it was. Whatever it was, it was wild and powerful. Almost like he should be afraid, but he wasn’t. In fact, deep down he’d find he wanted more.

Hannibal continued to lean onto Will, which compelled him nuzzle into the doctors neck. He felt his face heat up as he noticed all the marks he left on the other man but he didn’t seem to mind, yet. Hopefully they would be hidden under his clothes. A few he had his doubts about, though.

Once they were sufficiently clean and dry, Hannibal led him to the fanciest looking bed Will had ever seen. Also the most comfortable. It finally hit him just how exhausted he really was. These cases have been taking more of a toll on him than he cared to admit.

“Come, Will. Rest will do you good.”

“And you, Hannibal?”

“I shall join you. Though, I may read a book over sleep as I woke well rested this morning.”

Will huffed a laugh. But he was glad he planned on staying. If felt odd to be in Hannibal’s bed without him in it. Considering this would be the first time he’d even seen said bedroom. A beautiful bedroom, of course. The doctor spared no expense.

He followed Hannibal’s lead climbing into bed and he was not disappointed. It was indeed the most comfortable bed he’d ever experienced. Hannibal remained sitting upright, grabbing a book from his nightstand, and Will took the opportunity to snuggle into his side. He hadn’t experienced this kind of intimacy and with someone in a long time. He wasn’t sure if this would last either but for once he wasn’t going to fight it. If this was going to blow up he’d deal with it when the time came. For now he’d let the sound of Hannibal’s breathing, and turning of pages lull him into a much needed sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will likely be back to our lovely Hannibal’s POV. Updates every couple weeks or so.


	4. Gaining Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal decides to try to earn some trust with Will...

* * *

* * *

Hannibal watched Will’s sleeping form. As he brushed his wild curls from his face he felt a spike in his temperature. The same scent he had smelled in Will back at his office was once again there. That fevered sweetness and heat. He wasn’t going to tell Will he likely is suffering from encephalitis, at least not right away. He’s never had the opportunity to see just how the brain would respond to an untreated case. And with Will’s mind that could be wondrously fascinating. But now…now he’s feels a change of course.

Perhaps there’s other ways in which he can explore the uniqueness of Will’s mind. Will is likely the only person capable of truly seeing him, maybe even being his equal. They could explore the world creating art uniquely them. Telling Will about the encephalitis would certainly establish trust. Once he is sufficiently rested he would broach the subject.

The man remained asleep for two more hours, giving the doctor ample time to prepare him some thing to eat. Hannibal began to wonder if the Will had ever had a decent nights sleep. Such an intriguing mind.

He rose slowly but perked up some when he smelled coffee and fresh croissants Hannibal had made. He brought them to Will. 

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“I enjoy making food for others.”

Will stared him down but gave in to the obviously delicious food. Along with the pastry was a bowl of fresh seasonal fruit and some very foreign looking cheese. Hannibal waited for him to finish before broaching the subject he promised himself he would.

“Will…”

“Hmm?”

“I believe I have a answer to your headaches, fevers, and blackouts.” Will raised his eyebrows but said nothing. Waiting. So he continued, “I believe you are suffering from encephalitis. Essentially inflammation in your brain. Easily treatable.”

Will look relieved. “You’re sure?”

“The scent is unmistakable.”

“And what does…encephalitis smell like, Doctor?”

“Fevered sweetness and heat.”

Will hummed. “So. I get this treated and…the headaches go away? The fevers? All of it?”

“Yes. I have an old friend who could treat you.”

“I’d appreciate that. Thank you.”

“Do you have plans for the day?”

“Not unless Jack calls.”

“Would you care to spend it with me then? After we call and make you an appointment, of course.”

Will smiled, “I’d like that.”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to be the end of this story for now. I have more planned but it will be a sequel series. Post Encephalitis and tackling an altered Abigail Storyline.


End file.
